


无根水

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 一些杂乱的描写，对其中的性爱部分请勿抱有期待。
Relationships: 张语格/陆婷
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	无根水

“做爱不需要什么理由嘛。”

床在两人的重量下发出声响，混乱中，衣服一件件掉在床脚和地毯上。那句话本身轻如羽毛，主人的态度也是漫不经心，但在陆婷听来分明到刺耳。她躺在自己刚接不久的长发里，看着跪坐在自己腿间的张语格把散乱的头发绑起来，露出一张和刚才那句无情的话绝不相称的可爱面容。

和朋友的妹妹做炮友，实在不是一个成年人应有的行为，在张语格俯下身的时候陆婷走神想到，她的马尾扫过陆婷的皮肤，发质细软，像小孩。

小孩好，在长手长脚的小孩把陆婷的腿打开来时，在不太说话的小孩和她接吻时，在一个不爱她的小孩和她做爱时，陆婷觉得这个小孩很好。小孩好骗，说难听的真话，真心地笑，但是不太暖和，陆婷用力握着张语格的手，凉且软，像深海生物。

做爱当然不需要理由。年长者被年轻人告知这一点总有失败的意味，但当这句话变成耳语，被抵在门后，就变成一种劝诱。张语格比陆婷高，言语间也带了一点庞大的气势，日后的陆婷会将这段关系的部分起因归结于此，但就当时而言，她们只是彼此需要，像两块颜色不对的拼图，偏偏严丝合缝。

张语格喜欢接吻，口腔里有淡淡的薄荷味，像披挂在柔软舌头上的披风，细致而坚韧地侵略对方，然后挑起情欲的火。陆婷往往会在吻的后半段贴向张语格，手臂环绕交缠，张语格退出来，喘着粗气，她也不轻松，但她不是眼睛更潮湿的人，所以她还占上风。

空调吹着暖风，加湿器把雾喷洒在床头，人依旧要通过性爱获取水分。陆婷不喜欢冷，上海的冷是湿冷，是鞋子里融化的雪水。于是有人让她来东北，说北方有暖气，陆婷信了，但她去了才知道，东北的干冷在风里，趁你不备就迎面撞上，给你一个耳光。

张语格也是东北人，在喜欢乱说话这一点上很东北，我当然喜欢你啦，你真漂亮，我很开心，你舒服就好，我买了一个新玩具。这些话选择性听一听就好，就像假话国游戏，我一三五说谎话，二四六说真话，请问哪一条路才是通向假话王国的路呢？

陆婷坐在张语格身上，一截粉色在她们相连的皮肉之间若隐若现。张语格坐在床上，腰后是厚厚的枕头，年下腰不好的事情被陆婷拿来嘲笑过几次，嘲笑过后自然得到了更惨痛的教训，来自东北的力量亲手开拓了上海的肥沃土地，陆婷到最后几乎说不出话，那是连哭声都会被喘息代替的神圣时刻，体液毫无耻感地浸透毛巾和床单，陆婷久久回过神，发现张语格在亲自己的大腿根。

“看着挺漂亮的。”张语格如此解释。

“谢谢。”陆婷说，这句是真话。

所以现在的陆婷选择自己掌握分寸，这样至少会让自己的狼狈少一点点。张语格揉着她的屁股，顺便让她不会倒下去。

不腻吗，和同一个人做爱肯定会腻吧。张语格看着陆婷的脸，思考这个问题。小时候的张语格看很多言情小说，物极必反，导致她现在的爱情观颇为扭曲，好在她已经掌握了如何让扭曲的自己融入情色社会。提问：如何和同一个人保持长期肉体关系？回答：只保持最纯粹的肉体关系。

哦，如果这段肉体关系要瞒着某个人就更好了。张语格补充。

她从哪里学到的这些东西？陆婷坐在张语格的身上，张语格小她几岁，据说没谈过恋爱。然而熟练的吻技和性爱经验不会骗人，她在第二次做爱之后问过，因为第一次两个人都比较矜持，还问不出这样的问题，那时的张语格正欣赏自己刚涂好的指甲，听到陆婷问自己为什么这么熟练，笑了一下，吹了吹指甲，以此作为回答。

你没资格要求一个固定炮友坦诚心事，知道对方下边没病就得了。更别提谈爱情，你跟炮友谈爱情？那么想谈干嘛不去找个对象搂着谈？尊重一下炮友这个职业好伐。

以上是陆婷的自我开解，被小孩子忽略总是有点不爽，这一点不爽变成了第三次反击。陆婷大部分时间占据上风，张语格在她手下小猫一样地叫，但不提要求，也不喊姐姐、宝贝那套乱七八糟的称呼，只是低低地喘息，控制不住地咿呀出声。陆婷把自己伸进去，有种报复的快感，事后她看见张语格腿间红肿一片，才意识到自己刚刚多失控。她怀着愧疚的心情看过去，张语格正躺在那边喝牛奶，没事人一样。

一回生二回熟，三四回就是好炮友。如果有积点卡，陆婷已经可以用吻痕盖章兑换好几个周边。事实上她也确实兑换到了，比如她们正用着的这个东西。然而，就像积分卡总会盖满，万事万物必将终结，张语格和陆婷都不知道这场关系如何收场，会和冬天一起过去吗，没人知道。但是祈求天父，不要让她们做爱人，爱人，伴侣，你们都知道这不可能。炮友就好了，友，多美妙的单字，到此为止就好了。

冬天的风笔直地从窗外经过，还记得第一次的情景吗？张语格抱着陆婷，她在高潮之后泣不成声，温暖的眼泪滴在张语格的胸口，迅速失去温度。张语格也流下眼泪，默默的，没被发现。很难说每一滴眼泪都是因为悲伤而流下，高兴，无聊，都可以哭一哭。尽管她们刚才用力地亲吻，一丝不挂，空调温度高得像在空气里下春药。张语格握着陆婷的胸部，另一只手伸向下方，陆婷的手向后撑着床，背紧贴着张语格的胸腹，这样抱着做看不见彼此的表情，推荐给第一次约炮的朋友。

就这样结尾吧，张语格把东西抽出来，连带着两个人的体液，可以细微地嗅到一丝不同，张语格自认为这是性爱里最性爱的部分，她舔了舔手上沾到的液体，随后坏心眼地传给陆婷的味蕾。被没有生命的物体撑开后，人体短暂地洞开，空虚感如穿堂风。张语格探指进去，按揉敏感的凹凸，陆婷被堵住的嘴说不出话，比起逃离更想索求，逃离寒冷，索求水分，也可能是在索求寒冷。她努力地回吻，张语格的手指被紧紧夹住，液体不知廉耻。张语格强行结束了这个吻，把温热潮湿的手指送进陆婷的嘴里。

陆婷慢慢地把自己舔干净，像顺毛的猫，张语格另一只手正在兴致缺缺地玩陆婷的乳头，按一下，硬一下，拨弄一下，沾些刚流出来的液体，用手指模仿舌头。

陆婷执意要给张语格口一下，礼尚往来，再搞不难。张语格也不推辞，张开腿的时候就差一句欢迎光临了。陆婷的口活也不赖，张语格挺满意，配合着哼叽了几声，下边明显受到了鼓舞，越来越快，结束了。

陆婷用食指刮了她里面的液体，同样递到张语格的嘴边，就张语格看来，此举带有浓厚的报复意味。这也没什么不好，如此才会有下次以及下下次的牵连，什么时候大家做完之后和和气气地躺在一起，那她妈就完了。你一句话都不用说，聪明的小张语格可以提包就走，吃回头草的几率小于百分之三点九，超体贴的炮友。

非常讽刺，爱情的真相被一个爱情观扭曲的小女孩洞察。在自我追问和多次摸索之后，有人领悟到爱是一场偏执，尤其当它无法实现时。于是张语格把自己咽下去，呼吸还没平复，还要接着做吗，不知道。反正做爱不需要理由，对吧，这是命运，东北是命运，寒冷是命运，我和你撞在一起是命运，做爱是命运，是手段，是一个瞬间的因果。

为什么做爱，因为我们的眼泪不为彼此而流。


End file.
